danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Powder Game upload types
To Do * Reaction uploads ** long chain reactions * C4 fuse uploads * Optical Illusions * Anti gravity * Superball Waves * Pressure Aura Effects (maze, waves, whatever, ...) * Secret Message (which says "VOTE" in 99.999% of all uploads) * Virus Spiral * Fireworks machine * Random virus map * Superball animation * Drink machine * Player hause/mansion * Feed him * Series, 'all rigged up' by mystery/ghost 2 ---- *C-4 fuse uplaod - isn't this mandala? *Virus Spiral - i have no idea what is this *superball waves - mentioned in superball article *secret message - mentioned in Clone article (if you mean hidden message creating witch using clone) Maby we should make separate articles about those two things? Myven 17:10, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ---- * C-4 fuse *: No, a C-4 fuse upload can be of any shape. Mandalas are always this circular/squarded artistic things. Nearly every Mandala in Powder Game is a C-4 fuse. But not every C-4 fuse is a Mandala. But you could also create a mandala with other materials. Also, you can build C-4 machines, based on clone circuits. I think there also were some C-4 clone mandala. --Justme2 18:18, 24 November 2008 (UTC) *Virus Spiral Examples:: *:* "virus spiral vote :D" by "ssaamm" *:* "HypnoSpiral" by "Deus" *:* "spinning virus!!!" by "docter" *: --Justme2 18:18, 24 November 2008 (UTC) *:: I forgot my own one. Didn't know it still existed. But its very cheap. It was just a very quick and dirty demonstration after the virus update and after lot's of failed uploads which tried to show the effect. *::* "Hypnosis" by "/me2" *::--Justme2 20:44, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *secret message *: No, I've also meant every type, not only clone. For Example ... *:* based on C-4: "Secret Message" by "Jets Mets" *:* based on C-4: "secret message" by "llamaliquorice" *:* based on C-4: "secretmessageeffect" by "by baso's" *:* based on C-4: "C4 hidden message" by "by mannyr" *:* based on BG-light: "Secret MSG" by "SuxUploader" (this is a bad one) *:* based on BG-light: "Secret Messages" by "Aslisleli" (better) *:* based on BG-light: "Hidden Msg (Stop)" by "Edzor" *:* based on ... uhm ... chaos(???) ... no, on solidness and unflammability: "Secret Message" by "elementalwarrior" *:* based on Virus: "secret message 2" by "galaxy" *:* based on Virus: "secret message" by "modimo@interia.p" *:* based on C-4 in Ice: "Secret Message" by "Kentucky_Boy" *:* based on gravity with filter: I can't find this one anymore. It got probably deleted, but it has been copied several times. Basic idea: You throw a block of random powderlike materials on a grid. Every even line stays on the grid, every odd line falls though it. The odd lines contain a pattern which clearly form letters. But this pattern isn't visible in the original block because of all the noise in the even lines. This is also possible the other way round, where two blocks with odd and even lines fall into each other. In this case the letter pattern is only hardly visible in the original blocks and becomes more visible in the combined block. *:--Justme2 18:18, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Thx for info i doint know that is so many types of hidden messages. I found another one: * *:* Based on Torch and clone:'NEW SECRET MESSAGE' by Blah Blah J.N.H. And another types of upload: *Base defence - using player (or manually) you have shoot cannons, detonate underground bombs etc, to kill fighters attacking your base. *Fireworks machine: upload showing various types of fireworks: "AmazingFireworkShow"by Bugs@socks.com. *Random virus map: "great map" by fonkball or "Earth" by The Green Yoshi Myven 19:36, 24 November 2008 (UTC) * Calculator is completly missing. There is only Number Pad. Calculator technology is usually based on thunder, on C4, or on laser. Some contain only huge look up tables, some have some simple output logic, based on logic gates. And some (very few/none) include real logic based calculator networks. Some examples: ** by ostracod, A laser calculator using a lookup table. ** various uploads of "maybe tomorrow" ** various uploads of "soccerking" ** various uploads of "ostracod" ** search for more --Justme2 13:00, 23 December 2008 (UTC) * Vacuum cleaner! --Justme2 17:51, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Powder Game upload types = Powder Game upload technologies ??? Do we really need so many categories for the same things?. Steamx 20:29, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. Upload types are things that are commonly uploaded as standalone uploads. Technology is for things that can be part of upload for example double message. Myven 20:44, 30 November 2008 (UTC) new type of hidden message * Fireworks message by by Bismarck *Added SERIES And Box Racing CourseVaconcovat 21:45, 27 February 2009 (UTC)